deadtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tin Hong Wei/FN 2000 Review
So, you've just reached Level 9 for your gunsmith, and are looking through all of the new weapons that you can finally build, and after having stuck to your trusty old M4 for so long, you decided to upgrade it again because of its sheer reliability and versatility. That is fine, everyone should be enjoying the game. However, for those looking for a true successor of the M4, look no further than the FN F2000, or FN 2000 in game. So, here's the review. [[PRICE TAG AND BUILD TIME:]] At Mk.9,the FN 2000 costs $800,000, which is more on the higher end of the price range for weapons at that level. Weapons with higher price tags usually take a longer time for building to finish, and the FN 2000 is no exception, with a building time of 4 days and 16 hours it's at the higher end of the spectrum. DAMAGE OUTPUT: At Mk.10, the FN 2000's damage per shot is rather average, sitting smack bang in the middle at 5530. However,its rate of fire is prodigious amongst assault rifles; it bests the M4's 545 rounds per minute with a cyclic rate of fire at 632 rpm, which is only slightly lower than the M16's 667 rpm. However, the M16 deals far lower danage than the FN 2000 at 4608 in comparison to the FN's 5530. This means that amongst the assault rifles, the FN has the highest damage output over time, which will prove valuable at high levels where hordes are common. The damage is also decent; the M4 kills in 4 headshots at high levels while the FN kills in 4 headshots 40-60% of the time. The much higher rate of fire is therefore more than able to compensate for the slightly lower damage. [[ACCURACY, RECOIL AND RANGE:]] Accuracy and recoil of the FN 2000 is easily on par with both the M4 and the SCAR; the reticle is so small when on hip firing mode. This gives it a pretty good hit ratio even at range, thus making the weapon very good for headshots in short bursts. The range is also excellent, second only to the SCAR. However, the lower damage per shot means that the FN is not too good at range as more bursts will be needed to down enemy targets; shots from the FN lose accuracy at range after 3 shots. While recoil is low, the recoil still matters at range, thus making it a sub-par marksman rifle when compared to the SCAR. MAG SIZE, WEIGHT, MISC. SPECS: The FN 2000 is a lightweight weapon like the M4, making it well-suited for aggressive play. In addition, the reticle bloom of the FN is lower than both the M4 and SCAR, making it one of the better weapons for running and shooting at the same time. This aggressiveness is further supported by its huge 40 round magazine, which is a lot higher than even the M4's 30 rounds. The reload, while been shown to be slightly slower than other assault rifles, is still more than good enough for keeping up an accurate torrent of fire. The sights of this gun is an oddball when in comparison to other assault rifles; the FN uses an ACOG sight while most other assault rifles use either the red dot sight or holographic sight. While it can take time getting used to the new sight, the sight is still very good; it allows for better target acquisition at medium to close range when compared to the EOTech sights. However, the EOTech is still superior to the ACOG at marksmanship due to the reticle designs of both sights. IN CONCLUSION: The FN 2000 is well worth the money and time; with superior close combat abilities, the FN 2000 is indeed the true successor to the M4 in Dead Trigger 2. While the M4 is arguably better at marksmanship mainly due to its EOTech sights, that is not the M4's main strength due to its relatively short effective range. Therefore, the M4's main strength is in short and medium range, however the FN 2000 is superior in both aspects by a rather large margin, making the FN 2000 arguably the best primary weapon in the game, which was the title the M4 originally held. Category:Blog posts